


Little Furry Problem

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2
Kudos: 2





	Little Furry Problem

今日刚一上班，宝生永梦突然感到一阵眩晕。  
啊……难道是换季感冒了吗……永梦捏了捏眉心，准备去拿点感冒药吃。  
“宝生医生——”  
“啊！马上！”  
结果听见患者的呼喊，永梦转身，又开始忙碌起来，把吃药一事忘在了脑后。  
送走了一对母子，永梦抱着一堆病例穿梭在拥挤的医院走廊。这就是医生的日常，忙到喝口水的时间都没有。突然，走过千百次的走廊突然摇晃起来，失重感传来的时候，永梦才发现摇摇晃晃的其实是他自己。  
又要摔了！  
已经来不及挽救了，永梦带着一如既往的绝望表情，闭紧了眼，等待熟悉的疼痛感传来……结果栽进了一个柔软的怀抱，带着清冷的蛋糕香味。  
“研修医，走路注意一点。”  
整个人被稳稳抱住，平静的声音从头顶传来。永梦不好意思的笑起来，道：“非常抱歉，飞彩桑，我这就——”  
话音未落，正准备起身的永梦被一股大力拉了回去，直直撞上镜飞彩的胸膛。  
永梦：？  
“……你的头顶……”  
如果永梦没有被死死按头埋胸的话，他就能看见镜飞彩震惊到石化的表情。处变不惊的天才外科医生裂开了，因为他亲眼目睹了，人类是怎么长出一双蓬松又洁白的兔耳，这彻底违背了医学常识，特别是这人还是他的恋人……可以说是天塌了也不为过……  
永梦也察觉到不对，他的脸侧痒痒，像是有什么毛绒物在轻轻摩挲他的脸颊。更诡异的是，他发现自己对于头顶的一处虚空突然有了控制力，就像……就像能调动肌肉抬起来什么……比如……耳朵？！  
永梦悚然一惊，伸手往头上一抓，果然！他长出了一双兔耳！还是垂耳兔的！  
手中绒毛顺滑的手感完全无法安慰到他，永梦崩溃的揉乱了头发，连耳尖尖的毛都炸开来，地板烫脚一样使劲蹦蹦蹦，控制不住的发出悲惨的大叫——他已经感受到一团兔尾巴把裤子顶出一个包。就算有白大褂遮掩，永梦也羞耻到捂住了屁股。  
被怀中人甩脱的镜飞彩又哄又劝，用尽了非常不镜飞彩的方法才重新把永梦安抚住。  
永梦双手背在背后，手指绞到一起，一脸悲痛欲绝的垂着头。那双一看就很好摸的兔耳也怏怏的垂落在脸侧。  
可爱——！镜飞彩感觉自己被一箭射穿了心。  
他干咳一声，故作镇定的帮永梦理了理一通闹腾下皱巴巴的衣服，理着理着手指悄咪咪的爬上了永梦的脑袋，摸到了手感一流的毛毛，微红的耳尖暴露了他澎湃的内心。  
永梦：？你不对劲？  
欲言又止，止又欲言，永梦最终还是闭上了嘴，不着痕迹躲开了飞彩骚扰的手。飞彩的手指意外的擦过他的侧脸，不同寻常的热度让飞彩立刻皱起眉。  
“研修医，你知道你发烧了吗？”  
永梦一顿，没有回答，反而退后一步，向他鞠了一躬。  
“飞彩桑，非常感谢，我先去工作了。”  
正想从他身边通过，突然脚下一软，被一直关注着他的飞彩拉住，不由分说的抱起，以公主抱的姿势。  
永梦惊吓之下条件反射抱住了飞彩的脖颈。  
“生病了就要好好休息，连医生都病倒的话，谁来治疗患者。”  
不容置疑的话堵回了永梦想反驳的话语，永梦只好收紧手臂，把自己通红的脸埋进飞彩的肩颈处。看不见我！看不见我！  
飞彩嘴角悄悄勾动了一下，下一秒又恢复一惯的冷脸，凌厉的眼神压迫着吃瓜群众们转头，不敢再看。  
永梦从来没有想过，自己会被公主抱，还路过了大半个医院，即使是被轻柔的放在了CR的床上，还是双眼呆滞，一幅缓不过神来的样子。试图偷摸耳朵的飞彩被慌乱中的兔耳拍打了好几下，手背都红了。  
“诶？！永梦生病了吗！”  
Poppy慌乱的围了过来，速度过快还挤开了镜飞彩。她探手摸了摸永梦的额头，手下滚烫的温度，永梦疲累的表情，都让她不知所措。  
“Poppy Pipopapo，去打点水来，带上毛巾。”  
飞彩冷静的声音让poppy镇定下来，飞奔了出去。  
“poppy……麻烦你了。”病床上的永梦，看着poppy远去的背影，低声道谢。  
飞彩安置好他，想起自己还有一大堆病人等着，只能遗憾退场，嘱咐了几句，转身离开的时候却被叫住了。  
“飞彩桑……我还有病人……”  
永梦吃力的半坐起来。  
“我会让其他医生接手的。”飞彩打断永梦的话。  
“可是其他医生也已经很忙了？”  
“他们会同意的，因为我是院长的儿子。”  
自动门合上，遮住了飞彩离去的背影。  
把滥用特权说的这么光明正大……永梦扶额。实在没力气坐着，永梦重新躺下，还没闭眼，CR的门又再次打开了。  
Poppy回来了？  
永梦侧头一看，来者居然是九条贵利矢！手里端着小盆，手臂上还搭着条毛巾。  
贵利矢看清永梦的现状，脚步微顿，下一刻又恢复了正常。  
“哟！永梦！”贵利矢露出爽朗的笑容，一边解释道：“我在路上遇到了poppy，她拜托我帮忙拿了这些东西，现在去忙其他事了。”他的确在路上遇见了poppy，不过是他主动要求帮忙，而且故意支走了poppy。  
他撒了谎，但是……  
在贵利矢的注视下，永梦对他露出了笑容。  
永梦会相信他的。这种被信任的感觉，是会上瘾的。  
心里一下子就软了下来，贵利矢把东西一放，跨步走的床边，附下身，拨开了永梦汗湿成一绺的额发。  
因为高烧，永梦的脸颊透着不正常的红晕，疲软乏力的躺着，吃力的半睁着眼，虚弱的努力去看人。这样专注的视线，好像被注视的人是他的唯一。  
九条贵利矢的心脏漏跳一拍。  
明知这不是事实，还是忍不住心动。  
贵利矢低头，吻住他。俯视的角度，却像是虔诚的献吻。  
永梦的唇瓣微凉，被他抿住，终于有了些许颜色。贵利矢轻舔，叩开了门扉，内里的软肉受惊，退让一步。就这一步，让贵利矢得寸进尺，暧昧的顶弄敏感的上颚。  
永梦一下就红了眼眶，伸手抵住贵利矢的肩膀，他抗拒的动作也软绵绵的。  
贵利矢心疼的舔了一下他的唇瓣，顺着他的力道退开了。  
永梦侧过身不去看他，贵利矢一下子就慌了，又急又悔，还是不敢碰他，在原地转起圈来。  
“贵利矢桑……太过分了……”永梦的声音闷闷的。  
“对不起！”道歉的话一下就冒出来了。  
永梦还是没有看他。  
“……这样……会传染的。”  
贵利矢怔住。居然……是这个原因吗。  
他几步跨到床的另一边，扒着床沿，头搁在上面，故意凑的极近，对永梦讨好的眨眼。  
“我这么健康不会有事啦！而且……和永梦一起感冒，就可以睡同一张病床了，那不是更好吗！”   
贵利矢笑得暧昧，回应他的是永梦拍在他额头的一巴掌。  
“嘶——”贵利矢装作被打痛，呲牙咧嘴的笑，“你看你打也打了，就别生我气了吧。”  
永梦嘟囔道：“才没有生气，是贵利矢桑太乱来了，这里可是医院……”  
话音未落，贵利矢把人直接抱进怀里，扯下肩上披着的外衣裹了起来。永梦惊得瞪大眼睛，贵利矢笑得痞气。  
“包住，不就看不到了……”贵利矢的声音不知道什么时候变得低沉沙哑，贴着他的兔耳说话，呼出的热气被故意吹到耳边，一阵热气从脸颊一直蔓延到耳廓，白色的绒毛下整对耳朵都红彤彤的。  
一点柔软的感觉，贵利矢在吻他的耳尖。  
永梦心慌意乱，把头埋的更深，却像是把自己送到了罪魁祸首的手里。  
“永梦有了兔耳……是不是也有尾巴呢。”  
永梦的呼吸骤停，贵利矢的手不知道什么时候滑进了他的裤子里，一把攥住了他的尾巴！  
被捏着尾巴的感觉难以形容，永梦只觉得全身都软了下去，他揪紧了贵利矢的衣襟。  
兔子的耳朵其实不是一团圆球，而是短短一截，还可以随着主人的运动一翘一翘的。现在那处就因受惊高高翘起。  
手中触感柔软，贵利矢用指腹轻抚绒毛，在小尾巴逐渐放松时大胆的一撸到底！  
永梦蹭的弹跳起来，双耳啪的直立，条件反射般一口咬住了贵利矢的喉结。  
嘶——这次是真的痛呼了。哎呀，大灰狼被小白兔咬了一口！  
贵利矢乖乖放开了永梦的尾巴，举手作投降状。  
永梦松口，不愿面对这一切，平躺在床，盯着天花板眼神放空。被贵利矢这么一闹，出了一身汗，人倒是精神了几分。  
贵利矢暗地里皱了皱眉。不管是兔耳还是兔尾，都像是从身体里长出来一般自然。跟他最近处理的几具尸体的状况一模一样。经解剖发现，那些人身上多出的兽类部分浑然天成，跟人类的身体契合的仿佛天生如此。他的同事们私下里吐槽这些人是得了动物病。  
永梦……会不会是因为感染了同样的疾病，才会发烧的呢？  
贵利矢眸色一暗，手指轻点，一封邮件发送了出去。  
贵利矢动作自然的揣好手机，用毛巾浸湿了凉水，又拧干了才在永梦额头上小心放好。  
镜飞彩进来的时候看见了这一幕，说不出的气闷，重重的把手中的蛋糕往桌上一放。  
贵利矢循声转头，啧了一声。  
“嫉妒的表情真难看。”贵利矢似笑非笑，“可惜今天是我的场合。”他的声音暗含警告。  
镜飞彩不堪示弱，回怼他：“这里是医院，我做完手术在这里休息，不是理所应当的吗。”  
贵利矢耸肩，做了个请便的手势，之后当真不在理他，跟永梦轻声细语的聊天去了。  
镜飞彩气得浑身发抖，碍于协议，他不能去阻拦贵利矢接近永梦，因为九条贵利矢他妈的也是永梦的正牌男友……之一。  
镜飞彩冷笑一声，反正谁都别想独占永梦。轻便的手术刀被他使砍刀一样，大力切割着手下的蛋糕，看来是把蛋糕当了贵利矢的人头来切了。  
一口蛋糕入口，平时松软香甜的味道都化作了酸涩，飞彩还自虐般的死死盯着二人。  
贵利矢吻了永梦的额头，还故意侧头对他露出挑衅的笑容。  
刺啦——，不仅蛋糕，连碟子都被切成两半了。  
果然，没有飞彩桑切不断的东西！因为角度问题，目睹全程的永梦暗暗咋舌。不过他也没有安慰飞彩的想法，因为今天轮到贵利矢了嘛！  
听起来好像有点渣，但其实这一切都是这群男人自己安排的。当初的永梦面对同伴们的表白，焦头烂额，无论他选谁，总会有更多的人会伤心。于是永梦拒绝了所有人。为了能跟永梦在一起，众人咬牙，决定共享，每天都只能有一个人跟永梦恋爱，其余人都不能干涉。永梦对这样的结果震惊非常，但是直面伙伴们祈求的眼神，愣是晕头晕脑的答应了，自暴自弃的安慰自己：至少每天都是纯洁的一对一……  
一失足则成千古恨啊！每天都在修罗场中心的永梦，不知何时学会了装聋作哑。  
反正我现在是病患，不干我的事！永梦把被子一裹，眼睛一闭，一切喧嚣都远离了他。  
贵利矢不再说话，安静的注视着永梦的睡颜，只是在毛巾干掉的时候立刻更换。  
气到心肝胆肺哪哪都疼的飞彩悄无声息的离开了，他还有很多手术急待处理。  
等永梦一觉醒来，坐在桌上的人已经换成了檀黎斗。贵利矢一手撑在床沿，很是不爽的靠站着。  
贵利矢看见永梦醒来，放下腿，站起身，一脸嘚瑟的凑过来。  
“快来感谢我的神之才能吧！”檀黎斗笑得一脸癫狂，“仅仅只要一个下午！我就研制出了让你变回原样的机器！哈哈哈哈——！”  
永梦惊喜的视线落在了檀黎斗手中的手提箱。终于可以变回原样了吗？！……等等，黎斗是怎么知道我的情况的？永梦偷眼去看贵利矢。  
贵利矢一身烦躁，和檀黎斗同处一室让他非常不爽，今天本来该是他和永梦的二人世界！但碍于某种原样，他还是乖乖忍耐着。  
是贵利矢通知的黎斗吧，为了我吗……一股暖流从胸中涌起，永梦对着贵利矢笑得温柔。  
檀黎斗就很不爽了，明明是他辛苦研制出解决办法，永梦不奖励一个吻给他，还跟别的男人眉来眼去！去他妈的今天是谁的场合！  
但他最终还是没有爆发，也就揉了一把永梦的兔耳，憋着一股气启动了机器，一阵白光笼罩了永梦。不属于人类的部分在光芒中消融成星星点点的碎片，组合成了一个透明小球。  
永梦好奇的伸手接住，仔细一看，里面竟然是一个缩小了的ex-aid！  
摸摸头，摸摸屁股，都恢复了原状，永梦郑重的对檀黎斗道谢。檀黎斗跟被顺毛一样，又高昂起头，一股得意劲遮都遮不住。  
但是……永梦感受到绵软无力的身体，表情逐渐空白。发烧根本就没好！果然是换季感冒了吧！  
怎么这样——！  
一只小儿科医失去了梦想。  
此时，幻梦公司，为治疗永梦自愿感染动物病，被拆卸重组无数次，无力挣脱束缚——或许某人离开时故意没有解开——因此无法看望永梦的帕拉德，表情逐渐狰狞……檀黎斗，你给我等着——！  
而这个时候，某废弃医院。  
妮可一把拉开门，看见花家大我还坐在椅子上不挪窝就来气。她一脚就踢了过去。  
“喂！你不知道M生病了吗！怎么还跟个没事人一样？”  
大我蹭的一下站了起来，神情动摇：“永梦生病了？！”  
“还愣着干什么，还不快去！”妮可恨铁不成钢的一把把人推了出去。  
盯着大我远去的背影，妮可只觉得全身无力。这个呆子，这样到底什么时候才能攻略永梦啊——她怎么就吃了这对cp呢。妮可一巴掌盖住了脸。  
CR里，回来的poppy正教育着檀黎斗要安静，不可以打扰到静养的永梦。贵利矢从poppy手中接过感冒药，小心翼翼的扶着永梦喂水。帕拉德还在提刀赶来的路上。而大我，他终于反应过来用跑的不如打的。  
并不知道马上就要鸡飞狗跳的永梦，看着大家因为他的病兴师动众的样子，无奈……又非常动容，只觉一片岁月静好。


End file.
